


i miss the light in your eyes

by Thoseearbudthings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Self Harm, ashton is mentioned twice, calum is mentioned like 1 time, i write muke so much i need to stop, idk - Freeform, it's michael writing to luke or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoseearbudthings/pseuds/Thoseearbudthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke is broken and michael loves him</p>
            </blockquote>





	i miss the light in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> there is a brief mention of self harm in this so if that triggers you don't read this or be really careful. if you need to talk to me my tumblr is fuckinglamps.tumblr.com and i'm always availiable to talk. if you or someone you know is going through self harm or any type of harmful behavior please tell someone, you deserve to be alive and i would hate to see any of you hurt the way i have. sorry this is so long but i felt it was important. i wrote this like a month or two ago so yeah.

I can see the pain in your eyes. You hide it well but broken people can tell when other people are broken. I wish I knew how to help you Lukey. I wish I knew.

You’re getting worse. Your eyes look more grey than blue right now. I miss the light in your eyes, Luke. I wish I knew how to make your eyes glow again. That was, and still is, one of my favorite things about you.

Luke, you used to look like you were floating when you walked. Now you look like you have a 10 pound weight chained to both of your ankles. You’re getting worse everyday and I still don’t know what to do to help you.

I’m so worried about you. You didn’t even laugh when Cal and Ash were making fun of my purple hair. They called me lilac boy and said I grew up in a lavender field. You didn’t even crack a smile.You always laugh when they joke about my hair. What’s going on Lukey? I need you to tell me.

I know you’re not okay. I can see what you’re doing to yourself. Please stop. I need you to stop. Just stop please? Do it for me.

Why are you like this? You’re not even trying to hide it anymore, you just hide yourself away. Ashton asked why you were up in your room today. I told him that I didn’t know, but i know Luke. I know what you’re doing to yourself. We were going to go to Maccas but we didn’t want to go without you. I didn’t want to come back and you not be here anymore. 

Ashton caught you today Luke. He saw you with the silver demon you’ve come to love. I don’t know what to do. I should’ve done something before, but I’ve never known what to do. Your eyes are dead and you don’t even get dressed anymore. That last time you left the house was two weeks ago. I need you to get better.

You hate us right now, but we love you too much to let you keep doing this to yourself. I know you don’t want to be there, but it’s a great facility. You’re getting help now. I hope this helps you.

You’ve been there for three weeks and you already look better. You’re eyes are starting to glow again.

I was the only one who visited today and you look alive. You don’t look like a zombie anymore. You’re almost floating again Lukey. I love you.

You’ve been there for three months now Luke. They say that you’ve got a high chance of being released next week. That makes me so happy! We’ve already scheduled dinner plans. I’ve been sleeping in your bed. I hope that’s not weird.

You’ve been home for a few weeks now and you’re alive. Even more so than you were before you began to deteriorate. You look vibrant. The light in your eyes could light up an entire city. They’re so bright. I think I’m in love with you.

We were on the roof a few hours ago watching the stars. I told you that I loved you more than all the stars and the moon. Your smile took up your entire face. It was so big I thought your face was going to break. You told me you loved me too.

I love you Luke and nothing will ever change that. 

I love you.


End file.
